


His Majesty is Unattended!

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Humor, small amount of blood, this is what happens when you marry a childhood friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Regis tries to be a thoughtful husband but ends up getting hurt instead. Aulea is concerned but as he's not actively dying on her, she's going to go back to being herself.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oops!” The word filtered through the open door between the two mirrored sitting rooms and Aulea smiled. Then frowned as it was followed instantly by the distinct sound of muffled cursing through gritted teeth.

“Regis?” She inquired, her journal still in her hand as she looked around the edge of the door. “Is everything…. Oh, what’s happened?!”

It was pretty obvious what had happened. Her husband, King of Lucis and her very favorite idiot, had managed to break one of the 200 year old paper thin royal wine glasses. With his bare hands too, it seemed, based on the blood that dripped on the carpet.

“I’m not to be a doting and attentive husband today after all,” Regis said with a dry chuckle, uninjured hand clamped over his wrist. The cut wasn’t bad but it was long, the stem of the glass having sliced neatly through his palm as it fell.

Aulea set her book aside and crossed to his side, giving him the look that meant he was being dense and she was putting up with it. She produced a handkerchief from somewhere on her person and applied it to his hand, making him hiss at the sting.

“Why would you want to be a doting and attentive husband when you could be a clumsy pest and I’ll like you all the better for it?” she asked, the light in her eyes dancing with amusement.

“You would talk to your King this way?” Regis challenged, trying to look authoritative and only managing to pull himself up to his full height before grimacing as she pressed the cloth harder into his hand. “Merciless hag.”

“And who talks so about the Queen and doesn’t suffer?” She countered, her smile blooming as she giggled and he was lost.

Powerless to not join in when she began to giggle, more state affairs had been almost ruined by her wicked sense of humor than he could count and they’d only been married six months.

“Clearly not me. Aulea stop,” Regis begged,” That hurts.”

“You have to put pressure on it of you will bleed out on the new carpet.”

“But it hurts.”

“Oh, my poor sweet Regis,” she cooed, rolling his hand into a fist so he could hold the handkerchief himself. Taking his arm she walked him backwards several paces and settled him into the only comfortable chair in the room. “Hold that there and I’ll get someone who will be gentle with your delicate constitution.”

Her smile was sweet. Too sweet with too many teeth and he had not spent the formative years of his life as her friend without having learned that look spelled his doom. “Darling, no. Really,” he insisted, slightly panicked. “I’ll be fine. See? All is well!”

But it was too late. Light on her feet and with enough mischief in her little finger to keep him happily dancing attendance on her for the next 50 years, clutched her dress to her chest, painted her face the picture of frightened anxiety, and flung open the corridor door.

“His Majesty is unattended! Please! Fetch help!”  As the guards ran to do her bidding, she turned back to him, winking at his exasperated expression.

“You told me just yesterday that you loved me,” he complained. “Have you changed your mind so soon?”

“Of course not,” she insisted, crossing back over to have a look at how his hand was doing. The bleeding had slowed a lot by now, but she thought he might need a stitch or two. “I do love you but that doesn’t negate me being…”

“My own personal little shit?” Regis provided with a wince.

“Yours and yours alone,” she reminded him with a kiss on the head, shoving the cloth back into his hand and putting her anxious mask back in place as the Citadel’s medical staff, Clarus, and half of the Crownsguard invaded the room, trampling the remains of the wineglass into the carpet.


	2. Things That Go Bump In The Night

“Regis,” Aulea murmured into the dark room, “Are you still awake?”

He had only clicked his light out twenty minutes before but he was still a little miffed about the whole ‘make half the Citadel descend on him for a cut hand’ thing earlier that day, so he returned, “I am now.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’m just coming to check on you.” She advanced into his bedchamber and he as glad for blackout shades because he could smile at will.

“I’m fine. Why are you still awake?”

“Because I was worried about you,” she answered quietly and too quickly.

“Oh?” This was rich.

“Yes.” There was the sound of fabric moving and her voice got closer to the bed. “Partly. Can I sleep in here tonight?”

Oh, ho. But this _was_ rich! “Your Majesty, I’d be delighted.”

If Aulea just tittered, it would be the first time that she had done that in his hearing since they were 10 years old. After that, she seemed to take more to sarcasm and tattling for a while. Nevermind that because she was headed this way and he needed to not hog the middle of the bed.

In her careful path through the room, she felt with her hands but missed the ottoman sitting, connecting her little toe with the carved wooden foot of the thing. The string of profanity that hissed through her gritted teeth was impressive but the pain was even worse and the hand that she spalled over the injury told her that something was very, deeply wrong.

“Oh no, Regis! Put on the light! I think I’ve broken my toe!”

She had indeed, the digit sticking out at right angles to her foot. Regis cursed his bad luck and hers. And when he as this close to finally sharing a bed with her for the whole night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Tumblr's FFXV RarePairs Week, Day 8: whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Tumblr's FFXV Rarepairs Week: Wounds/Blood.


End file.
